Pure Malice
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Rodan discovers he's not the only one of his kind but soon he'll wish he was
1. Chapter 1

Rodan stirred awake in his nest of a volcano in Fiji he opened his mouth widely letting out a yawn then looked at the wound on his shoulder made from mothra it was beginning to heal up. Rodan looked around at his surroundings and looked up to the sky the sun was shining and the skies were clear and blue perfect day for a morning flight.

Rodan leaped into the air flapping his massive wings taking flight, rodan soared through the air with the wind passing over his body he tilted to the left a little and his wing brushed against the ocean he was flying over. Rodan angled his body upwards and flapped his wings taking him higher but before her could go any higher an object rocketed past him at alarming speed rodan squawked in surprised as he felt the wind caused by the object.

Rodan look towards the direction the object and flew that way deciding to chase it down, Rodan could now see the object flying a few hundred feet ahead of him he squinted with determination this thing almost knocked him out of the sky he wanted to know why. Rodan jetted closer at closer until he could clearly see the object and his eyes suddenly widened.

The object wasn't a plane it was another creature in fact it was another of his species a Titanus Rodan. This Rodan was male and he looked a little smaller than rodan aproximently 100 ft in height and he had solid black tiger like stripes on his body except his chest.

Rodan couldn't believe it another just like him he thought that he was the only one of his kind but he was very wrong. Rodan was keeping his eyes on this Rodan until suddenly he realized something: the reason this Rodan was smaller than him was because he was young a teenager in fact where are his parents he wondered.

Rodan let out a roar grabbing the young Rodan's attention as he slowly looked behind him Rodan noticed the expression on the young Rodan's face: Rage, Hostility,Bitterness and all other negative emotion rolled up and shoved into this creature. Rodan was both confused and worried and he should be.

This rodan has a negative history with mankind infact they even gave him a name:Malice. Some time during the 1930s there was sightings of a flying monster nesting in the volcano Krakatoa the Rodan was female and was bothering no one as she preferred to keep to herself and her nest with only one egg in it. However tragically the mother was slain by the humans because they were too afraid of her unfortunately the egg hatched at the moment the mother was killed...he saw all of it every moment and he was pissed.

Through out the few years the infant Rodan flew over city's destroying them with massive shockwaves causing havoc and chaos fighter planes tried to take him down but he was too agile in the air Professor Audrey Downey a college professor from England witnessed him attacking a city in Russia and determined what he doing was out of hatred and fury causing everyone to call him Malice.

The young Rodan was determined as hell to avenge his mother even if took him his entire life time every human will pay that is until 1955 his malicious attacks on the world stopped and he disappeared no one knew where he went but they didn't care as long as he stays gone and after awhile everyone forgot about him.

Malice stared at Rodan with hatred and roared at him with rage causing rodan to flinch intimidated then suddenly a beam of fire shot out of his mouth Rodan barrel rolled out of the way Rodan struggled to regain control of himself and when he did he looked to see Malice was gone he looked all around to find him but he was nowhere to be seen then suddenly Rodan was hit by a powerful force from above him.

It was Malice rodan shrieked as he fell out of the sky and landing hard on the wasteland grounds of Chernobyl Rodan groaned in pain as he looked to see Malice flying away before closing his eyes and going into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Malice flew through the skies with a sour scowl on his face he's been asleep for a decade and he was having a very pleasant dream until he heard it it was a echoing shrill of some sort a sound he haven't heard before telling him to Rise up. Malice was sleeping in Mount Etna when the sound awoken him and he wasn't happy at all. Malice emerged from the volcano and took of to find the source of the call and kick the stuffing out of it...and he's still searching.

Malice was getting sick of searching the way he was doing so he decided to ask around but who should he ask he wondered then out in the distance he spotted a mysterious storm ahead of him curious he decided to fly straight into it.

He struggled to stay in control due to the winds and rain and lightning and he could barely see but he pushed on through, then the bright light of the sun shined in his eyes as he burst from the cloud wall. He looked around to see rock formations and land he could see it was a large island.

As he got closer he could see something something he hadn't seen before it was a giant primate he's name of course is Kong and this was his kingdom of skull island.

Malice bore a angry look whoever this thing was if it was the one who woke him he's dead meat. Kong sat down right in front of a river with an annoyed expression on his face, he heard the call too but he ignored it, Why? The answer is simple: Kong has his own alpha status he bows to no thing that walks,Flies or even swims on this planet,and he sure isn't leaving the confines of his comfort zone to meet some thing halfway around the world.

Kong stared at his reflection and sighed then the sound of flapping wings caught his attention he look ahead of him and saw Malice coming at him in full speed but before he could react malice dug his talons into kong's shoulders causing him to roar in pain and fall backwards to the ground. Malice looked him dead in the eye and Squawked angrily.

"Listen up,i was just woken up by some shrill call was that you?!" Kong grunted at the mention of the call "you heard it too?"

"Yeah i heard it!,i was having a decent nap until it blasted my eardrums,now I'll ask again...did you..call..me?" Malice dug his talons deeper into kong causing him to groan Then he grunted with pain but with visible Sass "No."

Malice narrowed his eyes and growled threatenly "If you're lying I'll come back." Then very quickly he took his talons out of Kong took to the skies at an alarming speed and he disappeared in the storm cloud.

Malice bursted out from the other side and continued his mission.

**Chernobyl**

Rodan's eyes shot open and he squawked in pain he's been out for only 2 hours he shook his head and rolled to his feet and with a thunderous flap of his wings he took to the skies in search of Malice.

**With Malice**

Malice search for whoever woke him came up dead ends every answer was "No." Or "Wasn't me." But however he was able to get some kind of clue the titan Scylla told him of a giant Mighty lizard who was their Alpha.

However Malice didn't care if this self proclaimed reptile thinks he's the leader of everyone nobody tells him what to do or wakes him up and he was gonna tell him that to his face, but not before visiting someone.

Malice flew to the Krakatoa Volcano where his mother died he landed in front of the volcano malice Buried her here by placing her body in the volcano. Malice hung his head although he never got to fully meet her he loved his mom very much and the fact that she was taken away before she could tell him how nasty the world was infuriated him. Malice made himself a promise to destroy the humans but first he must find this mighty lizard and teach him a lession.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly midnight Malice flew through the air over an ocean he was looking for Godzilla but couldn't find he would look underwater but he's not built for swimming. Malice growled in annoyance then he looked to see a city it was Sydney Australia, Malice huffed he was supposed to be looking for Godzilla but he can demolish a few cities while I'm at it.

**Play Rodan by B****ear Mccreary**

Malice flew over the city creating cyclonic drift streams cars were launched in the air as were people and some buildings. People were screaming as they flew off or stuggled to hang on to whatever object was near.

Malice swooped high into the air then inhaled and exhaled breathing out his Fire beath, melting some buildings setting the streets on fire and even burning some humans. Malice was loving every second of this until he was knocked out of the sky by a blue blast of energy.

**Stop song**

He landed to the ground with a massive thud then he sprung back and looking around for the source. "I'M GONNA KICK THE SH..!" He then paused as he looked at a massive reptilian beast that stood at the harbour.

It was Godzilla he stared angrily at malice who growled "And just who the hell...wait a second."Malice examined Godzilla and remembered what scylla told him maybe this was the one his hunting. "Word on the street is You're looking for me."Godzilla stated.

Malice grinned the growled "Yeah...you got some nerve waking me up telling me what to do." Godzilla looked at him in confusion "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, the call you sent telling me to rise up i was having a pleasant dream until you woke me UP!"

Godzilla looked at him still not knowing what he was talking about until the realization hit him King Ghidorah. This is a gigantic misunderstanding "I'm starting to see the confusion."Godzilla mumbled.

Then Malice charged at Godzilla knocking him into a burning building and on the ground. Godzilla glared at malice and stood up then the dorsal plates on his back started to glow starting from the tail all the way to the head.

But before he could fire rodan landed in front of both of them "Hold on ya big blue firebreathing lizard." He said looking at Godzilla.

"You again?"malice growled staring at rodan with annoyance rodan looked back at malice "let me just say how thrilled i am to meet another of my species, i always thought i was the only one but here you are...alive."rodan chirped Malice raised an eyebrow and looked at rodan funny "oh god,You're not gonna come on to me are you?"

Rodan reeled back "No!,why would you...no!" Then rodan looked at him wondering "Do you happen to have an much older sister or perhaps Your mother is available?"

Malice looked at him with complete disgust Godzilla snorted "Not the time for that."

Malice stared at rodan "I don't know about a sister but i did have a mother." Rodan looked at him with concern "what happened?" Malice looked around in hatred "these tiny meatbags happened,i barely got to know her."

It was now Godzilla's turn to speak "they killed her?" Malice stared at the ground.

"I was just pushing myself out of my egg prison, but as i was doing that i heard this terrible sounds i was able to crack the egg just enough to see my mother being attacked...these flying machines were hurting her...my mom was shielding me she didn't fight back...she looked at me i can still remember the black stripe she had across her eye and the look she gave me she told me she loved me and she collapsed...gone...i couldn't destroy the machines myself i was too small so i waited and grew until i was old enough to fly and i wreaked my firy vengeance."

Godzilla stepped forward "I'm sorry that happen but.." Rodan interrupted him as the description of malice's mother triggered some long forgotten memories "hold on...did you say your mother had a stripe going across her eye?" Malice looked at him confused "yeah why?"

"Did her wings also have stripes on them?"

Malice was even more confused "yes how do you...wait...you knew her?" Rodan looked at Malice with regret "yes...yes i did she was my friend."

Anger was building up inside malice "You..could've..no should've helped her!"he shouted rodan looked at him sadly "You're right i should have,But i haven't seen or heard from her in so long i forgot about her."

"FORGOT?!,HOW COULD YOU FORGET HER?!"malice roared in rage scaring rodan

"I."rodan began but malice interrupted him "NO SHUT UP...don't talk...matter fact...you or mighty lizard here won't be talking after I'm done." Then he breathed fire at both rodan and Godzilla rodan dodged by flying into the air but Godzilla wasn't quick enough and he was hit making him tumble back into the harbour.

Malice looked up to see Rodan flying away Malice flew up with alarming speed.

**Play Rodan again but start at 2:36**

Rodan soared high into the sky with Malice chasing him "WHY YA RUNNING

?!"

Malice yelled as he fired a blast of fire at Rodan he only barrel rolled to the right Malice Fired again only Rodan to dodge again.

Rodan looked back then forward noticing a jumbo jet flying towards him "Whoa!"rodan exclaimed diving down missing the jet. Malice however batted the jet out of the air causing it to crash into the sea.

Rodan desperately tried to get away but Malice was gaining soon with one more blast he was able to knock rodan out of the sky and he crashed right into the Krakatoa Volcano.

Rodan struggling to get up but Malice landed on top of him "this is where i buried her right here." Rodan looked at the volcano and groaned in pain then malice looked down to rodan and snarled.

"Some friend you are...you barely even remember her." Rodan grunted as malice's talons started to dig into his skin "I remember every moment i had with her."he said Malice frowned.

But before he could say anything he was blasted by missles from a pack of 20 F22 Raptor jets malice growled "I'll be right back." And he flew into the air and towards the jets at alarming speed.

Malice turned his body upwards and flapped his wings creating powerful winds that made 5 pilots lose control and crash into the sea. One jet broke away from the group he then used his fire breath to burn 6 more.

The jets fired missles at Malice which made him roar in pain.

"Enough of this."Malice mumbled as he gained altitude then dived down once he was closed he grabbed 2 jets in his talons and chomped down destroying another with his beak, he batted 3 more out of the sky with his wings and roasted 3 more with his fire breath then he spun around and let go of the 2 jets in his talons one landed in the ocean and the other collided with one more jet.

Malice then flew back down towards Rodan "Now that's out of the way."

Malice placed a talon on Rodan's chest ready to stab his heart "Goodbye."

Then out of nowhere the jet that broke off from the group collided itself directly into Malice's right eye in a kamakazi fashion making him reel back in pain "ARGH DAMN IT!"he roared now was Rodan's chance he stood right back up and jumped in the air and grabbed him with his talons and flew him high into the air and looked at him directly in the eyes.

"I'm sorry...so very sorry, she was the bestest friend i ever had...you have every right to be angry." "You're damn right i do these meat bags will burn,EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!"then malice hit Rodan with his wings causing him to let go and Malice gilded a few hundred feet before making a u turn and flying back towards him "But first I'll get rid of you then the Mighty Lizard!"Malice declared.

Rodan close his eyes and waited and soon when senced Malice was close enough he kicked and heard a squawk of pain he opened his eyes and saw his talons were in Malice's chest. Malice looked at Rodan in suprise and a single tear rolled down and rodan took his talons out and Malice fell into the ocean.

Rodan flew right back down to the krakatoa volcano and hung his head he stood like that until the sun came up and Godzilla arrived "Hey where's the?" "Gone."Rodan said Sadly Godzilla stood right next to him.

Godzilla stared at the volcano.

"He buried her here...me and her...to tell the truth, we were more than friends...we nearly became mates until we decided to just remain friends." "How did you two become friends?"Godzilla asked.

"I saved her from her stalker..i happen long ago."Rodan said

Godzilla looked at him in surprise as a thought shot itself into his head "So...that kid...was he?" Rodan looked to the sky Knowing exactly what Godzilla was asking.

"Possibly...yes...and i failed him by not being there...but if i was given a second chance to start over, i wouldn't make the same mistake again."Rodan declared then he flew off into the air to heal his wounds while Godzilla dived back into the ocean.

**Meanwhile**

The waters of the Pacific ocean were calm then it started to glow orange and Boil Aggressively.

**End credits song Play Torches by X Ambassadors then play Rodan By ****Bear Mccreary stop at 2:29.**


End file.
